


I don't wanna be your fucking dog

by Razzledazzlebabey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, George Not Found - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confrontations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Parasitic relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, dreamnotfound, kinda its very half assed confrontation, lying, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzlebabey/pseuds/Razzledazzlebabey
Summary: “Don’t fucking lie to me.”  George muttered.“Lie to you?” Dream scoffed. “I don’t need to lie to you, George. I have no reason to.” That wasn't a lie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I don't wanna be your fucking dog

**Author's Note:**

> just a trigger for overall toxic relationships. this is my first dnf fic so..i hope you like it ?? - Razz

“Do you care about me, Dream?” George asked, his voice quiet and monotone as he stared at the fireplace, watching the flames lick around the wooden logs. 

Dream shifted in his chair to look towards George. “Of course, I do. I’d give up the world for you.” He said warmly, he sounded sincere. 

George inhaled sharply. “It doesn’t really feel like you do.” He looked down at his hands resting in his lap, too nervous to look towards Dream. 

Dream’s face scrunched up in confusion. He sighed and stood up, walking over towards George. He knelt in front of him, gently grabbing ahold of his hands and placing a kiss on his knuckles. “What do you mean?” his thumbs rubbed over George’s hands, waiting for a response. 

George hesitated to answer. It wasn’t that Dream didn’t do enough for him. He gave him everything he could’ve ever wanted, and he loved him for that. But he felt used. He felt like a pawn for Dream to obtain whatever he wanted. He noticed that, maybe, it was true. No matter how small, Dream would rage full war against anyone that did anything to George, but not in the sense he loved him. Whenever he did, he always had something to gain. Whether it be power, money, or land, there was something for him to benefit from. In truth, George wasn’t even that upset when Tommy destroyed his mushroom home, it was able to be rebuilt. Nonetheless, Dream took it so far as to have Tommy exiled from L’manberg, to ruin the relationship between Tommy and Tubbo, two lifelong friends.   
George felt so guilty, but Dream had reassured him that they deserved it. He said they deserved it all the while turning the two into enemies, and gaining back control over L’manberg. Tubbo grew cold, and he grew weak, and that was convenient for Dream. Soon after, L’manberg was back within his deadly grasp, but he was still hungry for more. 

“I-I feel like you’re using me.” He finally spoke out, swallowing thickly. “I feel like you’re using me to get what you want.” He clarified, speaking a bit louder.

Dream looked a bit taken aback. “Why would you think that?” His voice remained the same, it didn’t waiver under the idea that George may leave him. He knew he could always get George to stay. George loved him, and love was so easy to manipulate. 

George looked up for a moment to glance at Dream. His stare felt so intense, it felt like his green eyes were gazing into his soul and reading every thought and word that crossed his mind. His mouth felt sewn shut. “I…” his voice faltered for a moment. “You always have something to gain whenever you fight with others over me.” He shifted his eyes from Dream’s face. “Power, usually. Leverage against the others. I feel like you just use me as an excuse to get what you want.” 

Dream smiled softly at George, though his lips were covered in poison and his tongue dripping acid. An acidic tone laced with lies. 

“I only do it to protect you, George. I do everything to make you happy, don’t you realize that?” 

“But it doesn’t make me happy.” He said honestly. He felt terrible watching everyone around him crumble and dissolve into nothing because of Dream, because of him. 

Dream raised an eyebrow at George’s response. “Then why don’t you say so?” 

“I did.” George lightly pushed Dream away from him. “I told you I didn’t want Tommy exiled. I saw what that did to Tubbo. I felt so fucking guilty. I felt like it was my fault.” He whispered, his fingers unconsciously picking at his skin. 

Dream stood up and towered over George, he felt like nothing in his presence. “They destroyed your home, I couldn’t let it go.” Dream still sounded sincere. “They deserved it, whatever happened wasn’t because of you. It was going to happen regardless of what I did.” He lied straight through his teeth. If Dream had done nothing, Tommy and Tubbo still would’ve been friends. Dream knew that. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” George muttered. He knew that as well, he knew it was a lie. Tommy and Tubbo stuck to each other like glue, the only person that could’ve even had a chance at breaking their bond was Dream. 

“Lie to you?” Dream scoffed. “I don’t need to lie to you, George. I have no reason to.” That wasn't a lie. He didn’t have to lie to George to get what he wanted out of him, in truth, he really did have George wrapped around his finger. 

George knew this, Dream didn’t have to lie to him. He would do anything for Dream to keep him. He knew he was nothing without him, as he was the one giving Dream an excuse to steal power, Dream was the only one who gave power to George. He would have no fucking authority if he wasn’t dating the god of this world. He stood up to be level with the other though he was still much shorter. He hesitated before speaking again. 

“I know you don’t have to.” 

“Then why are you saying I am?” 

“..I don’t know.” His voice shook with uncertainty. He didn’t want to make Dream upset by challenging his power.   
“I don’t want to feel like a pawn in all of your wars, Dream.” He added after sitting in silence for a moment. 

Dream sighed as he looked down. “You’re the only one making yourself feel that way. I don’t want to remind you of your place, but you are nothing without me. Even if I am using you, what are you doing to do, George?” He looked George straight in the eye. “Leave me? Start a war with me? You and what army, hm? I love you but don’t act like you have any real authority over me, it gets on my nerves.” 

Dream gently tilted George’s head back up to look at him as he noticed he began to stare at the ground. “And I’m certain, you don’t want me to leave you. Right?” His nails dug into the other's pale skin as warning. 

Alarm bells rang within George’s head, but he muffled them and ignored it.

“Yes.” He breathed out, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

With that, Dream let go and smiled softly, giving a small kiss to his forehead. Tears flowed freely down George’s face, a small sense of panic pushing him over the edge. Internally, Dream grinned, he had the other right where he wanted him, within his hold.  
He shushed George and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay.” He whispered, petting his hair gently. 

George knew he shouldn’t cry, he knew he should feel comforted and loved. But the voice of reason in the back of his mind screamed at him to jerk away from Dream’s touch, to tell him he fucking hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn’t let go and so he stayed, and he basked in the warmth of Dream’s body and soft touch. He knew Dream didn’t care, but, God, he sounded so sincere. He still sounded so sincere.


End file.
